Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of Related Art
For charge pressure regulation, the generic exhaust-gas turbocharger is provided with a wastegate duct which connects the turbine inlet to the turbine outlet while bypassing the turbine wheel. When the required charge pressure is attained, at least a part of the exhaust-gas flow can be conducted past the turbine or the turbine wheel through said wastegate or bypass duct. To open and close said wastegate duct, a wastegate flap is provided, which is also referred to as a charge pressure regulating flap. Said charge pressure regulating flap is connected via a linkage to an actuator which may for example be in the form of a pneumatic control capsule or electric actuating motor.
The disadvantage of such a charge pressure regulating flap arrangement is the large number of individual parts which must be manufactured and assembled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger, which is of simpler construction and is easier to assemble.